Modern drainage and sewage systems are closed pipe systems connecting drains in residential or commercial structures to municipally maintained sewer mains. Maintenance of these systems is typically the responsibility of the property owner or community association rather than a municipality. While small structural pipe clogs typically occur due to debris entering an interior drain, larger exterior underground sewage pipes between the structure and a sewer main usually become clogged by roots entering through cracks that develop in pipes over time. As the roots grow in the pipe, they trap additional material, thereby occluding the pipe. Unclogging large underground pipes is a time consuming and expensive process.
Root cleaners are known in the art. These apparatus, typically consist of drum augers having a spooled heavy gauge cable affixed to a rotating motor. The cable is affixed at one end with a bladed head or similar cutting structure designed to cut through roots and other debris. As the rotating cable is fed into a sewer line, the turning blades cut away roots and other blockage. While conventional drum augers are useful for cutting and clearing large roots and debris, they rotate at relatively slow speeds and are typically equipped with cutting heads smaller in diameter than the pipe being cleaned. The result is that small root fibers at fissures in the pipe are left behind, and ultimately re-grow to cause future blockage.
Repairing cracked pipes by various lining techniques are also known in the art. Alternatively referred to as “trenchless” repair, these processes involve installing an in situ cured resin or resin-like material along the inner wall of a sewage pipe. The resin is sprayed or otherwise administered to the interior surface of the sewer line. While trenchless repair and installation and produce an interior liner that effectively covers cracks and fissures, occasionally small root fibers extend through the coating and survive, allowing roots to re-grow, spreading cracks through the lining, and shortening its operational life.
There is therefore a need for a sewer line root cleaning and repair system that prepares a sewer line for effective trenchless re-lining by completely scouring the inside of the sewer line of all debris including fine root hairs. There is also a need for a root cleaning and repair system capable of maneuvering around turns and across pipe junctions without becoming stuck on pipe fittings and other obstacles. There is also a need for a root cleaning and repair system which is impervious to water contamination, and avoids problems inherent in using electrically powered components in a wet environment. There is also a need for a root cleaning and repair system that is lightweight and easy to use, that stores conveniently and portably when not in use, and that may be easily connected to and disconnected from conventional pressurized air lines.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are more fully discussed in the following description, drawings and claims.